


Like in Cautroma

by ztarplay_fics



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chae Hyungwon is a royal, Chance encounters in far away places, Hallmark but Gay, I write too much to be a drabble but not quite a novel., IM Changkyun just won't shut up, IM Changkyung being a curious little shit, M/M, Maybe this is more of a Lifetime thing since it's rated, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: rated for mature language and sexual situations but nothing too graphic, a fic from the vault, cheesy cliches that will stink up your closet but you won't mind, maybe Hyungwon was lonely or maybe he was just horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ztarplay_fics/pseuds/ztarplay_fics
Summary: After a few days of busking on the streets and playing at a few bars through the holidays, IM managed to earn enough for a train ticket to the city where he was supposed to board his return flight. But it was not until his four-hour train ride stretched to a seven-hour ride and counting, that he realized he had boarded the wrong train. Ten hours later, there he was in some country whose name he couldn’t pronounce, in a city with a name worthy of a postcard.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chance Encounters in Far Away Places

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a Christmas in July post but then I realized, this takes places after Christmas. So, it's more of a January Fest in August type of thing. Wait, is that even a thing? Anyway, I need to post this while my nerve lasts. This has been in the vault for way too long. (>_<)

White fir trees lined the walkway beyond the gate, far past what the eye could see. From the moment IM stepped out of the train, the pungent scent of pine and berries seeped into his senses. Though there was no snow in the ground just yet, the flurries in the air had begun to layer all other surfaces with a thin layer of fluffy frost. He had never seen snow quite like this, surrounded by stillness and only the sound of patient footsteps every-which-way.

“Welcome to Cautroma, young sir. You’ve arrived early. Only but a handful of passengers in that train,” said the guard at the gate. Though he looked more like a footman to a fanciful accommodation than a guard. “Could I assist in your whereabouts? Where are you headed?”

“Actually, I’m not sure. I was hoping to find a hostel near the center of town but I couldn’t find anything online on my way here.”

The kind looking fellow offered a smile before reaching inside his booth for a folded brochure. “I’m afraid we don’t have much in the way of those. But we do have a few more reasonable inns if you are under some constraint. There is the Snow Festival to consider, however. It might be a bit difficult to secure a room.”

“Snow Festival?”

“Is that not why you are here? It begins the day after tomorrow.”

Somewhat embarrassed, IM lowered his gaze. “This is more of an impromptu visit.”

“Well then, nothing wrong with new adventures, is there?”

“No, I guess not. But now I’m left on the street.”

“Nonsense. Folk in this town are used to curious wanderers. It is custom to always keep a room open for such cases. Have you a mobile with you?”

“Mobile? Yes, but it died shortly before arriving.”

The man hummed, deep in thought. “If you could, please wait in the gazebo while I make a few inquiries, perhaps I can lead you in the right direction. Wouldn’t want you catching a cold wandering too much, would we?”

“Thank you! I’d appreciate that.”

“Go on then. Help yourself to a hot cocoa from the stand. Tell them I sent you.”

Impromptu was only half the story. If the man only knew. IM had been gifted a trip through Europe by his grandparents as a college graduation present. Having graduated with top marks, they had been very generous. They paid hotels and gave him a stipend that lasted for leisurely stays all through Autumn. But somewhere along the way, he found he wasn’t quite ready to go home. Especially since he wasn’t sure where home would be.

So, he kept on, somehow managing to stretch his savings until Christmas day, when he was celebrating in Austria with barely enough for a glass of wine. Fortunately, he met with a group of nomad performers who needed someone who could step in for an injured keyboardist. He had never played a real keyboard in his life. However, memorizing the accompaniments turned out easier than he thought. They kept him even longer once he added his voice into the mix. After a few days of busking on the streets and playing at a few bars through the holidays, IM managed to earn enough for a train ticket to the city where he was supposed to board his return flight. But it was not until his four-hour train ride stretched to a seven-hour ride and counting, that he realized he had boarded the wrong train. Ten hours later, there he was in some country whose name he couldn’t pronounce, in a city with a name worthy of a postcard.

It was darn good luck that people proved to be willing to help. The guard at the station found him an inn near downtown. He had lost his way only once and a similarly kindly lady from a coffee shop walked him right to it.

“Good morning, dear. I hear this is your first visit to our little city,” the caretaker said. Her russet curls covered half her face as she opened one drawer after another with little success in finding whatever she was looking for. The Inn, much like her voice, was warm and cozy with dim light adding a wonderful sparkle to the gold and red Christmas decorations all throughout. Surely the poor lady hadn’t had time to take them down. She looked absolutely frantic, pacing around the front desk and searching sturdy shelves built into the walls probably a hundred years ago, much like a lot of the other accents around the place. Only the sofas around the fire were obviously modern, though no less charming and cozy than the rest of the house.

“Yes. It’s my first time.”

“How wonderful!” she said with the glee of someone half her age. “Oh my, where did I leave those?”

“Could I help?”

“Help with what, dear?”

“It looks like you are looking for something.”

“Oh, yes! And very unsuccessfully. What is your name, dear?”

“Daniel Im. But you can call me IM.”

IM was used to going by his English name. For half his life, it was the only name he had known. Only habit kept him from saying it first in other circumstances. His father had always been adamant of about him not forgetting his roots. Especially since, one day, he might choose to return. Part of him would never forget. But even so, it seemed wrong to claim roots he barely remembered. In a savvy comprise, he chose to introduce himself with his surname, which in time, turned to its own kind of identity. He liked it that way.

“Well, dear. It appears I’ve lost your room key. But the room is yours for the next two days. Once the festival begins, I’m afraid we would most likely have to move you. Nonetheless, we will find a spot for you for as long as you are willing to stay,” she said happily. “That is our way.”

Gravely embarrassed, IM had to bow his head for the second time that day. “I should be honest. I’m not entirely sure I can afford one day. You see, I didn’t mean to come here. It was a mistake, and now I’m missing my only flight back to Korea and who knows how I’ll get enough to save up for another, let alone several nights in a place like this” he admitted, meaning to compliment.

“Oh, nothing is ever truly a mistake if you know to make the best of it, dear. We can figure something out. The festival does bring in a whole lot of bustle. A few extra hands would not come unappreciated. But first—keys! Where in the blazes, did I put those keys?”

“Cookie jar, maybe?” he joked.

She jumped, finally excited. “Of course! How silly of me. This way please.”

Somewhat in disbelief, he followed her to the kitchen, a small but very tidy room kept mostly in white, where she reached for a Pine shaped tin on the shelf above a prep counter.

He almost laughed. “You keep your keys in the cookie jar? Where do the cookies go?”

“Well, this is not the real cookie jar, silly dear. This is the fake cookie jar for hiding things we normally hide in the cookie jar. The real cookie jar is where no one can find it,” she said as tenderly as she did everything else, yet her smile said she joked with just the right amount of truth.

“You’re mocking me.”

“This old hoot still has a little humor in her yet,” she said tapping his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

She just laughed, waving away his apology. “I can have your room ready by this afternoon. Is this all you carry, dear?”

IM followed her gaze to the small blue carry-on still by the door. “Yes. That’s it.”

“Well, then. We can leave it in the closet under the stairs for now. Fancy a trip to the market? You can help me carry things back. I have got to stock up for the next few days.”

“Of course. I’d love that.”

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Cautroma was a city-town of sorts, a village by a better name. It was lively, quaint, and the views of it stretched sporadically far up to the mountains surrounding the valley. Through the market, the pedestrian streets were illuminated by lucent light and glistening snow; the scent of pine, berries, and mulled spices lingered in the air. He found the people to be much like the guard and the inn keeper, kind and welcoming, ready to crack a joke at any minute.

The next day, IM was uncertain if he would be able to stay for another night. Eager to explore he resolved to see as much of the city as possible within the next few hours. As per suggestion, he began with a self-guided tour of the White Orchid Manor and its gardens. Come spring and summer, it was said the gardens filled with rare white orchids and dozens of other flora the first lady of the manor enjoyed keeping. The story goes, she used her gardens to educate the village, serving as an inadvertent apothecary to many; keeping such things as Roseroot, Yellow Globe Flowers, Birdsfoot Trefoils, Rosebay Willowherbs, Blue Mountain Heaths, and even less popular blooms like Wolfsbane and Purple Gentian. During certain years, when all the conditions were right, you could even find carnivorous Common Butterwort by the ponds beyond the hills.

As it was, covered with freshly fallen snow, there were no blooms to be found. But the land was vast and well-kept with artful sculptures, stone mazes, and a grand fountain decorated with colorful tiles, he was sure ingenuously connected all the narrow irrigation channels running throughout. Overall, it was a stunning show of agricultural genius with the taste of someone well-traveled.

IM walked through the gardens with curious interest all morning and through some part of the afternoon until it began to snow again. Remembering, the grounds keeper at the gate had said the main floor of the manor was open to all visitors, he decided to seek warmth where it was nearest.

He was surprised to find the inside of the manor was humble. Well, so far as the first floor was concerned. There were no marble floors or golden busts anywhere, no Italian frescos on the walls or ceilings, and no ostentatious portraits of anyone, anywhere. Instead, there were a few landscapes of what he supposed was the village’s beginnings, and even fewer black and white photographs of the gardens in bloom. Fortunately for him, it was heated. He could hear the soft crackle of wood burning on opposite ends of the main floor, and another beyond the grand entrance which led the way to two open French doors beyond the split stairway.

This particular room had a massive fireplace, mostly of ordinary stone save the mantle which appeared to be made of white speckled marble. The walls were plain and the floors a dark wood, and the furniture was like something out of a medieval storybook. Just under the window was a long table, made of the same wood from the floors and carved with intricate patterns along the legs. It appeared heavy. There was also a sapphire-velvet U-shaped settee in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace where two throne-like chairs were set; one a glazed wood with gilded legs and backrest, and another in white which to him, looked more like some kind of polished stoned than wood.

Feeling the day wear on him, IM looked around for any signs that warned against touching the furniture but found none. “Then, don’t mind if I do!” he muttered to himself, side stepping to the white chair. He sat pompously, crossing his legs and assuming high airs as he examined the carved details more closely. 

“Tusks?!” he exclaimed when he read the inscription. “Barbaric. But oddly sophisticated. Interesting.”

It hadn’t been obvious until he looked away from the fire and was startled by his own reflection on the opposite wall where he found a worn giltwood mirror was mounted. Ingeniously placed opposite the window and stretching near the length of the wall, it flooded the room with more light than the fire alone could provide. Really, during the day there was no need for anything else.

The fire burned high, as if the wood had been set not long ago. He suddenly wondered if the manor received many guests. So far, he had yet to come across any but then again, he had started his excursion rather early. Even the grounds keeper seemed surprised to see him at the gate. Given the sheer expanse of the property, if people were around it wouldn’t be too difficult to miss them either. Whatever the case, he wasn’t about to let a perfectly warmed gathering room go unappreciated.

“How dare he sully my name! Off with his head!” he taunted with a cackle. Amused with his own reflection, IM kept on, attempting to imitate the poshest humor he could. “Preposterous! I hear thee declareth—GUILTY. To the tower!” He laughed. “Wine! Where has the wine gone?!”

“I believe you are getting your films crossed.”

“What the—” IM got off his butt faster than he could think.

At the other end, a tall silvered-haired man in a long navy coat approached him with a deceptively sweet turn of his lips. “My humble highness—” he teased with a bow, “—you flatter me.”

“Huh?”

“My apologies. I thought we were role playing.”

“How long have you been there?” IM accused. His voice was steady but he knew he must have looked ridiculous hiding behind the chair. “It’s rude to eavesdrop!”

The man laughed as softly as he had spoken. “You were difficult to miss. I could hear you from the hall. Again, my apologies. I am a terribly curious creature. One day it will have me dead.”

“Morbid.”

“So, I have been told.”

“Right. Well, then. I’m not one to waste a complete stranger’s time. Room’s all yours if that’s what you want” IM declared, quickly readying himself to leave the room.

“Oh, my! I’ve forgotten my manners. You may call me Hyungwon. And you are?”

“Creeped out.”

The man smiled wider. “You are too funny.”

“There are plenty who would dispute that.”

“Unfathomable,” Hyungwon reassured. “But really, you were not thinking on getting back to town in this weather, were you?”

“What weather?”

Hyungwon pointed to the window where snowfall made it almost impossible to see beyond.

“When did that happen?!”

“Right before you ordered a traitor’s head be cut off, your highness. Talk about Karma.”

“Shit!”

This time, Hyungwon did laugh, taking a front row seat to IM’s distress. “You might as well stay.”

“Stay where? Here?!”

“Where else?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“I would need permission.”

“I am sure the circumstances warrant it.”

“I can’t afford this.”

“Money is no issue.”

“How would you know?!”

“Trust me.”

“I don’t. Who are you?”

“I have said it already. Hyungwon. Who are you?”

“IM. Just IM.”

“Is there someone you need to call, IM. On days like this, phone lines are often down until the wind calms. Better get to it soon.”

IM nodded.

“Come then, we will be much warmer upstairs.”

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

_“Don’t you worry, dear. This is dreadful weather! Best stay somewhere safe. There’s no safer place than the manor, I can assure you that.”_

“Thank you. You as well. Stay safe.”

_“Always dear. Take care.”_

“All sorted?” Hyungwon asked as soon as IM hung up the phone.

“Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for letting me use your landline.”

“Of course. Mobiles have a way of giving into a void here.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Strong winds. High altitude.”

“No doubt. How long do these snow storms usually last?” he asked, not really meaning to sound too eager.

“During high season? A day or two, give or take.”

“Fantastic.”

“Shall we get you settled?”

Apprehensive as he was, IM really had little choice. “Who—are—you?!” he repeated as slowly as he was thinking it for the umpteenth time.

“Hyungwon. We have been through this already” the other replied, already at the door.

But just before they could leave the study, another man walked in. “Young sir, your uncle is looking for you.”

“Oh, right! The wager. I swear, without bribery that man would never get those notes done. Kihyun, could you see that my new friend here is properly settled in the Oak room. He will need a new change of clothes—warmer ones for dinner—and something to sleep in.”

“Certainly, young sir.”

Hyungwon turned back to IM, a kind reassuring smile firmly in place. IM still couldn’t decide if this was the look of a fool, or a serial killer.

On the way up to the third floor, IM took better notice of the dark state of things. Dark wood. Dark colored adornments. Dark azure curtains and carpets. Dark everything. Fortunately, the windows lined almost every wall that wasn’t a door, and all seemed to reach the ceiling. On a sunny day, plenty of light could filter in.

“So, not a vampire,” he muttered to himself. “That’s promising.”

“I beg your pardon, young sir?” The butler-looking-fellow came to a stop, turning ever so slightly in his direction.

He smiled, embarrassed. “Nothing. Sorry. Just admiring the—character—of it all. It’s like a castle! Or is it more of a palace?”

The butler quirked a brow. “It’s a manor, young sir. Nothing but a humble manor.”

IM didn’t have the nerve to laugh. Though he really wanted to.

The so-called Oak room was exactly that. All stained oak. Everywhere. Whoever built the place either had little to work with or a serious cabin-in-the-woods fixation. Surprisingly, the outside of the manor was mostly brick with random white stone accents that probably added to the structure more than the aesthetic. No one would guess the upper floors were more like an upscale lodge than a typical manor. It was almost medieval. If medieval had a modern take.

No more than twenty minutes after being left alone in the room to rest, Kihyun the butler knocked on the door. “Young sir, your clothes.”

“I’m honestly okay like this. Really.”

Kihyun appeared unconvinced. “Temperatures will drop very soon, young sir.”

“I’m sure the fireplace will keep me nice and warm. Look at it. It’s massive.” He meant to joke. But he faltered halfway through.

Clearly, Kihyun met very few people other than his employers. His demeanor was absolutely stoic. Set harder than any wood or stone. And yet, IM couldn’t stop himself from probing. There was something in the man’s youthful austerity that stirred his curiosity.

“Mr. Kihyun,” he called out.

“Simply Kihyun, will do, young sir.”

“Right. Kihyun?”

“Yes, young sir?”

“Thank you. I’ll change now.”

Keeping a straight face was becoming increasingly difficult. Before he could lose face, IM accepted the clothes and closed the door before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

After changing into a fluffed pink sweater that hung near his knees, and pair of jeans lined with fleece, the softest socks he had ever worn, and a scarf matching the shade of the sweater, IM felt the fatigue of the day finally catch up to him. Maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea.

Sure enough, he found himself waking up curled up on the bed no less than two hours later. He looked out the window opposite the fireplace and saw that it was nearly dark but the snow kept falling. Despite the lit fire, it was also much colder in the room. He had no doubt he would be walking around with a blanket over his head once the night set in.

“Perfect.”

Not twenty minutes after sitting by the fire, he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Hyungwon walked in, also newly dressed to battle the cold. Standing in black oversized sweater with corseted bell-sleeves tied from the shoulder to the wrist, the same black turtle neck he wore before, and black fitted pants that accentuated the length of his legs, IM wandered why he was the one looking like a ball of carnival candy while Hyungwon, looked like he had just finished modeling for vogue.

“You’ve awakened. I hope you are hungry. Once uncle heard we had a visitor, he just about ordered a five-course meal.”

“I can eat.”

“Good,” Hyungwon replied with an obnoxiously pretty smile. “It will be at least another half hour though. Would you like a tour of the house? I’m afraid there’s not much to see. But we do have a library on this floor, and an heirloom gallery downstairs if you are interested in antiques.”

“That sounds fun.”

Understatement of the century.

The library opened on the third floor just as Hyungwon had said but it rose to the fourth. It was impressive and a lot more sophisticated than he expected considering the almost primitive look of the manor.

The gallery on the second floor was more in line with his expectations, a cold wooden room with tricolored tapestries and stone walls. “Who are all these people?” he asked, looking to the portraits lining the east wall. All were painted with oils, but most differed in style and framing, meticulously and almost deliberately reflecting their era. “They seem important. Noble.”

Hyungwon laughed. “They are, in a way. Each painted on the year of their inauguration.”

“Inauguration to what?”

IM kept walking along the wall mindlessly, not spotting the raised carpet underneath, and soon lost his balance. Standing behind him, Hyungwon managed to pull him back by wrapping an arm around his torso and forcing IM’s back against him. Like this, it became terribly obvious just how tall IM was not. Somewhat embarrassed to feel like a child who had been caught being clumsy, he squeaked involuntarily.

With his mouth near IM’s ear, Hyungwon let out a short laugh.

IM complained with a tsk of his tongue.

“Is that any way to thank your savior?”

“Savior?!”

The arm around him tightened. “Aren’t I?” Hyungwon sung to his ear.

Hot breath sent a shiver up his spine, releasing tension from his knees. If Hyungwon let him go this second, he would no doubt fall to the floor. “ _Serial killers are often charming, aren’t they_?” he thought to himself. Fortunately, before his mind could spin out of control with all the ways in which he could be bled to death or cut to pieces, Hyungwon let him go and walked past him to the door.

“Should we see if dinner has been set? Uncle is excited to meet you. It has been a long while since we have had company.”

Still stunned, IM could only nod.


	2. Lord of the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of busking on the streets and playing at a few bars through the holidays, IM managed to earn enough for a train ticket to the city where he was supposed to board his return flight. But it was not until his four-hour train ride stretched to a seven-hour ride and counting, that he realized he had boarded the wrong train. Ten hours later, there he was in some country whose name he couldn’t pronounce, in a city with a name worthy of a postcard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a Christmas in July post but then I realized, this takes places after Christmas. So, it's more of a January Fest in August type of thing. Wait, is that even a thing? Anyway, I need to post this while my nerve lasts. This has been in the vault for way too long. (>_<)

Dinner had been grand. Quite literally. IM was stuffed to the brim and well comforted by the hospitality. As it turned out, Hyungwon’s uncle was not what he envisioned the lord of a manor would be at all. He looked to be about in his mid-forties. He was also a man of impressive height and build, looking as if he spent his days laboring in the manor rather than strolling around its halls looking for a speck of dust. With dark hair, gentle warm-brown eyes, and full lips very much resembling those of his nephew, he embodied the air of a cultured and handsome figure.

In contrast, Hyungwon stood slightly taller but built more like a model youth, toned only just enough to let you know he didn’t spend his days idling; his eyes were also slightly wider and darker, his jaw rounder, and his complexion much fairer.

_“Where are you from, IM?” his uncle had asked gently._

_“Technically, Korea, sir.”_

_“Please, call me Shownu. I haven’t quite prepared myself to be a ‘sir’ just yet,” he said before a pause. “Technically?”_

_“I was born in Korea but I only lived there through secondary school.”_

_Shownu smiled, silently pleading him to continue._

_“My dad’s job took us places. Now that I have finished university, where I should be is a little hazy still. Since my parents have returned, most likely, that is where I will go. I have been offered a fellowship in Seoul. Though, I have deferred it for the time being.”_

_“Ah, a journey of self-discovery. We are all due for one at least once,” Shownu emphasized, deliberately looking to his nephew._

_Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Uncle, please.”_

_Unaffected, Shownu kept on. “My dear nephew doesn’t seem to want to ever leave the manor, let alone the village.”_

_“Really?” IM couldn’t conceal his shock._

_“Not everyone wants to wander around without reason,” Hyungwon let out._

The conversation soon died there. Curious about the places he had traveled, Shownu listened to him intently, comparing similar experiences on moments when IM seemed too distracted to eat. After dinner, Shownu promptly excused himself on account of fatigue but not before reminding IM should he have any needs, to not hesitate to ask.

_“We are happy to accommodate. Though, we only have Kihyun to monitor the halls during this season, I am sure my nephew has made certain he is also within reach?”_

_Hyungwon nodded. “He is in the room next to mine.”_

_“Perfect. Good night then.”_

It was only past nine; too early to sleep yet much too late to wander the house. Instead, Hyungwon led them back to the sitting room where they had first met, intent on serving tea.

“You’re not just Hyungwon, are you?” IM asked once they were comfortable.

Without so much as a flinch when he reached for the iron pot over the fire, Hyungwon replied, “Of course not. Obviously, there are a few names following.”

“A few?” IM nearly toppled off his seat. “You’re definitely not a serial killer.”

Hyungwon’s lips lifted. “Much less exciting, I am afraid.”

“So, are you some sort of lord? For real? I thought this house was a museum.”

“It is. Three days of the week.”

“But you’re not just a curator’s nephew.”

Hyungwon breathed out a sigh, taking hold of his posture much like he did during dinner. “His official title is Xefitra,” he said. “He does a little more than collect heirlooms. About three hundred years ago, after the revolution leading to our independence, our people decided they needed an emissary to help with worldly matters; mostly matters of trade and education. Despite their blood ties to orthodox nobility, my family was appointed the task by the grace of the people. The position has survived since,” Hyungwon informed bluntly.

“Still confused. What does this make you?”

“A Xefitra’s nephew.”

“Okay, let me be more specific. Is the title something you inherit?” he asked rather arrogantly.

“Naturally. Though it is open to challenge by the councils of all our regions.”

IM gave a shout. “Holy crap! You’re a prince!”

“Have you not been listening? Our country has not had a monarch for centuries.”

“Then who signs over policy?”

“My uncle.”

“Surely. And is he a direct descendant of the first Xefitra, three hundred years ago?”

“Well, yes. Our family has never been deposed.”

“So, he’s basically a king by another name” IM declared, victorious as ever.

Shaking his head in defeat, Hyungwon let out another sigh. “You are unnaturally stubborn.”

“That makes you a prince, doesn’t it?” IM laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a real-life goth prince before.”

“Calm yourself, pink sweater.”

Though he spoke calmly, Hyungwon was obviously teasing.

He scoffed. “It’s your sweater! Which is mighty comfy, by the way. Thank you. I’d be freezing down to my toes otherwise.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Common tourist mistake, often underestimating the chill of the night because our days tend to be just right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Ow!” he hissed.

Excited, IM flailed his arms every which way, not paying attention to the pot held over his cup. The iron was scalding hot and immediately left a red mark on the back of his hand, near the thumb. He didn’t want to cry like a clumsy child but in the end, he could not hide the pain.

Freeing his hands, Hyungwon reached for IM’s wrist and pulled him closer with a grip that surprised him. Though Hyungwon hardly seemed to notice. “I am so sorry” he said, eyes never leaving the mark. “I should have been more careful.”

Steadily moving closer, Hyungwon examined the wound. As warm breath fell over IM’s fingers, the swift but sure threat of soft lips over his palm quickened his heart. Hyungwon was only centimeters from him, his pretty eyes narrowed with worry just as the full pout of his lower lip caught between his teeth. IM didn’t know what to do. His mind was racing with panic as the fresh rush of blood pulsing against his ears awakened the urge in him to move forward.

Sure enough, when Hyungwon finally tore his attention from the wound, he looked up to find him there, too close, much too close; and yet, Hyungwon was unaffected.

IM was the one who jumped, unintentionally taking back his hand too quickly. “Sorry,” he stuttered.

Only then did Hyungwon pull back, albeit slowly, as if contemplating whether to accept the apology. “We have a first aid kit in this room somewhere,” he said standing. “You will need antibiotic in case it blisters.”

In the span of an hour, IM had learned two very curious things about Hyungwon. One, although he expressed no desire to leave the manor and seek adventure, he was also rather reluctant to accept the title of heir apparent, and assume responsibility of a relatively unknown but what appeared to be a modern and peaceful sovereign nation. It was a paradox IM wasn’t sure how to interpret. But it made him all the more interested to know what Hyungwon truly desired. And two, despite his delicate front, Hyungwon was far from fragile or naive. He displayed a rather pragmatic demeanor, firmly untouched by unspoken assumptions or impulse. So much so, IM found him difficult to read.

Wrapped up in an eternity of silence, IM watched helplessly as Hyungwon treated the wound with a gentleness that was almost too deliberate. Again, his nerves spiked. “You know, I’d hate to waste the tea but I’m beginning to feel a little tired. Should we head to bed?” was all he could think to say.

Still, Hyungwon took his time fastening the bandage before turning his attention back to him.

“Of course.”

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Fluffed with furs over silken sheets, his bed was softer than Egyptian cotton; and in the air lingered a smoky sweetness that lifted from the wood burning under the fireplace, sweeping the room with considerable warmth. By all means, he should have slept through the night dead as a log. But as luck would have it, his eyes opened long before sunrise. After an hour of tossing and turning, IM finally gave up.

He paced the room as quietly as possible, counting his steps one by one, from one wood board to another. When counting didn’t work, he sat by the fireplace and picked up a book he had chosen earlier that day. IM wasn’t sure for how long he managed to focus on the words before a muffled thump from the other side of the wall caught his attention.

“ _Was Hyungwon awake too?_ ” he wondered.

Not having the nerve to call out, he walked to their shared wall and placed his ear on the surface, listening. The sounds were ambiguous but there was no doubt the other was awake. Unfortunately, just as he had managed to focus on the sounds, they stopped.

Giving up, he took his book and hopped back onto the bed. It took only moments for him to lose his concentration once more, his mind drifting to the moment when Hyungwon’s fingers held his hand. He had never felt that tingle of excitement before; like a spark that ignited the second the other’s attention focused on him, and only him. The mere thought of it struck him hard.

Only belatedly hoping no one had heard him, IM growled into his pillow.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Having dozed off again before sunrise, IM woke up to find another set of similarly styled clothes from the night before, hung at the door. This time, the color of his sweater was a soft lilac. He suddenly wondered where the clothes were coming from since he doubted Hyungwon wore anything other than black. The thought entertained him only until he was forced to come face to face with the man in question.

“Are you alright?” Hyungwon asked him.

The snowstorm had not subsided. Having woken up well past breakfast, they had no choice but to wait for brunch in the library. Hyungwon had long since settled on a book but chose to follow IM as he wandered the aisles on the second floor.

“IM?”

“Mhm?”

Hyungwon reached for IM’s wrist and moved it down from the space between the shelves and toward the books. “You have been staring at empty space for five minutes,” he said without letting go.

“Oh.”

“This library is over five hundred years old.”

“I know. I read it in the pamphlet. I’m sorry. I’m just not in the mood to read.”

Hyungwon was unbothered. “Then how about a secret tour?” he asked.

Still holding his hand, Hyungwon led him to the other side of the room and only came to a halt when they reached a shelf filled with worn books, much too worn to handle.

“Don’t tell me. A secret passageway is behind it?” IM joked.

Hyungwon laughed. “Not quite” he replied, deliberately pressing a floorboard with his foot, harder than was necessary. Instantly, a trapdoor rose.

IM jumped, letting out a holler that reverberated throughout the room. “I knew it!”

The passage was narrow, surrounded by dark stone walls shadowing their flashlights. They passed at least two doors before they came to one Hyungwon opened, and with the flip of a switch all was alight. “The wonders of modern electricity. One of my uncle’s wisest endeavors throughout the manor. He has taken great care in restoring some of the more unkempt areas.”

IM was wonderstruck. The room was immense. Surely, they were somewhere in the basement but the air was cool and dry with a slight hint of something sweetly fresh that reminded him of the scent in his bedroom. With the room finally lit, it wasn’t difficult to find the source.

Surrounded by white stone walls, a pool reached almost from one end to the next. The water was an opaque azure, almost clear, trickling down from a cascade of rock on the opposite wall.

“How is this possible?” IM asked.

“According to our records, this used to be a source of fresh water before wells were built throughout the village. The water filters naturally through a cool spring, most likely connected to the river in the farther backlands. Before it used to be very dim and the pit was but a hole in the ground. As it turns out, the manor was built over several marble caverns and we were able to dig into this one without losing essential foundation.”

IM walked to one of the seven sculptures around the walls. “Who are they?”

“Figures from our history; famous leaders and folk heroes.”

“They are so detailed. Were they here before, as well?”

Hyungwon smiled, shaking his head. “Only one,” he said pointing to the carving under the spring.

“She’s beautiful.”

“In our legends, she is the deity of creativity, the bringer of hope and dreams. There was a time when resources in our country were scarce, and hope was all our people could hold on to.”

IM nodded, turning his attention back to the water. “So, is this still only for essential use or—”

“It is not the middle ages” Hyungwon said, already pulling on his sweater. “Fair warning though, in winter the temperature can drop to the negatives.”

He didn’t have much time to think on it as IM watched Hyungwon strip down to his underwear before diving in; and when Hyungwon resurfaced, IM had a hard time looking away because he wasn’t just handsome, Hyungwon was absolutely perfect. Tall. Strong. Unbelievably flawless.

“Can you swim?”

“That depends. How cold is it?”

Hyungwon laughed. “Cold enough.”

“It doesn’t look like it.”

“I am used to it.”

IM almost cried. He wanted to turn for the door and run back up the stairs. But to miss the opportunity of a lifetime to swim with the single most beautiful person he had ever seen, stopped him cold.

“Will you join me?” Hyungwon asked, one corner of his lips lifting with intent. “Or are you leaving me at it alone?”

Before he could talk himself out of it, IM stripped down leaving only his underwear and jumped.

At first, it felt like a searing burn peeling off his skin. Then when the cold finally registered, his lungs tightened against his chest. Caught underwater, he hurried to the surface before he could lose control of his limbs. Unfortunately, by the time he managed to break through, it was already too late. His body was shaking and his heartbeat pounded against his ears as it struggled to adapt.

“Too cold?” Hyungwon asked, rushing to his side.

“What do you think?!”

“Swim. Keep moving. You want to keep your heartrate up.”

“Easy for you to say!”

Feeling numb, IM struggled to stay afloat. He had just turned to swim back to the edge when he felt arms wrap around him, locking him against a hard body. “Do not panic,” Hyungwon said into his ear. “Remember to breath with every stroke. Just like running. It hurts at first. But the longer you do it, the easier it becomes.”

Not having to worry about sinking, IM followed his advice, slowly synchronizing his movements with every breath he managed. Eventually, the cold no longer bothered him and as his body proved more malleable, so did its sensitivity to touch.

Hyungwon held him firmly with one arm wrapped around his torso, fingers pressing hard just over his hip. Even if he wanted to, IM doubted he could break himself free without deliberately pushing him away. Keeping their bodies against one another, Hyungwon’s lips now brushed over the shell of his ear, almost whispering. “Studies show ice baths help with a body’s resilience. It makes it better prepared for the unexpected.”

“Does it? Because to me it just feels like torture.”

Hyungwon gave a short laugh, resonating deep in his chest. IM wasn’t sure what made him weaker, that laugh or the careful hold still around him.

Mastering his nerve, IM tried to turn around. Much to his surprise, he met with little resistance. It took only a second for him to face those beautiful lips again. They were right there within eye level. Not staring didn’t prove much of an option.

“Better?” Hyungwon asked.

He could only nod, barely containing his stutter. “So, you do this often?”

“Often enough.”

“I’m curious. What else do you do around here?”

“What do you mean?”

Regaining some composure, IM was able to breathe more steadily. “Well, your uncle said you don’t travel for fun, and you hardly leave the manor. Do you have any friends? People other than tourists to entertain?” Quickly becoming aware of how his words could be understood, he clarified. “Sorry. I don’t mean to sound critical. I’m just wondering. I haven’t been in this village very long but so far, I hardly met anyone that looks younger than forty. It’s a bit strange.”

Without warning, Hyungwon began to move them toward the pool’s edge, until they reached a groove carved into the stone, allowing them to sit while still remaining in the water.

After few moments of silence, Hyungwon replied. “You are much too kind. The average age is more like fifty. I suppose it would be strange in the eyes of an outsider. Cautroma is the capital and single most populated city in our little country. We nurture all necessities; lands, culture, healthcare, and education. I am both a student and teacher at our university, ranked among the most prestigious in the continent. Most do not lack excitement. However, much like my uncle, the youth are curious. They hunger for adventure beyond our borders. Many leave and return only if they find cause. It has been a steady trend for nearly three decades now. But our population, though moderate, is stable. You will find almost twenty percent of our inhabitants were not born here, yet they consider Cautroma their home. We welcome anyone willing to do so. It is one of our oldest constitutions.”

Hearing the passionate resolve with which he spoke, IM’s heart warmed. “You care a great deal for your home, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. Wouldn’t anybody?”

IM shrugged. “Not everyone knows where home is.”

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Later that day, when the snowfall had finally reduced to a flurry, Hyungwon insisted on walking through the gardens.

“I have seen all this,” IM said. “I mean, don’t misunderstand. It’s beautiful with the snow and the statues and—the snow.”

Hyungwon laughed.

“It’s bloody fucking cold, alright! Where are you taking me?”

“To the backlands.”

“To the what?”

“You’ll see.”

Keeping a leisurely pace, they passed through the gardens behind the property and climbed over the hill giving way to a path into the woods.

“If you plan to kill me, can you at least do it in the manor where it’s warm and I don’t die of hyperthermia before you can stab me in the gut or break my neck?”

Hyungwon looked back at him, for once revealing something akin to amusement. “What is your fascination with murder?”

IM shrugged. “Hazard of the trade, I guess.”

“And what is your trade? You mentioned a fellowship before. You must be quite good at it.”

“Environmental toxicology. At least, that’s what I hope it will be someday. Right now, I’m not qualified to be much more than a research assistant at a lab somewhere.”

“And murder factors in—how exactly?”

“I took an internship at a crime lab once. Not my first choice but it was a requirement. You can never quite take the stench of your clothes.” He cringed just remembering it. “I had to replace a whole wardrobe after that semester.”

Hyungwon stopped, looking at him as if he had grown a third head.

“What?” IM asked.

“Nothing. I just cannot imagine you mutilating cadavers. Even for the sake of science.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t pretty. I was nauseous for weeks.”

“But the thought of you in a white lab coat—” Hyungwon hummed. “—tempting.”

The way the tip of his tongue dictated the rhythm of his tone made the rest of IM’s speech catch in his throat. Fortunately, he was saved the embarrassment of having to respond. Hyungwon watched him for only a second before turning back to the path, and changing the conversation to a more palpable topic.

IM was surprised to know that Hyungwon was full of random information. “Winters are devastatingly frigid and often packed with snow that falls for days. Yet, much of our early survival depended on such conditions. It flooded our rivers and provided fresh water, killed off invasive species that would otherwise overwhelm our lands, and insulated our soil from the hoarfrost, allowing for more fertile lands in spring. It is a miracle of nature when you think about it. Early settlers developed ingenious ways to protect themselves and make use of what was available to them which was not much.”

Because Hyungwon often said very little, suddenly hearing him speak so passionately, IM saw a glimpse of the kind of professor Hyungwon might be; not only knowledgeable and dedicated, but also equally captivating. Even if someone had no idea what he was talking about.

“We’ve arrived.”

In a near distance, an A-Frame cabin came into view. The roof was covered with frosted vines and upon a closer inspection, IM realized it wasn’t just a cabin but a cavern by a calm river somehow turned into a dwelling. The A-Frame window had been built along the opening, extending from the stone just enough to create a convivial entrance and an extended patio.

“Woah.”


	3. Paradise in the Backlands [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of busking on the streets and playing at a few bars through the holidays, IM managed to earn enough for a train ticket to the city where he was supposed to board his return flight. But it was not until his four-hour train ride stretched to a seven-hour ride and counting, that he realized he had boarded the wrong train. Ten hours later, there he was in some country whose name he couldn’t pronounce, in a city with a name worthy of a postcard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated Mature for language and sexual situations. There's no plot here so feel free to skip if it's not your thing. The next chapter will be posted shortly.

“It is not a cave. Not entirely. More than half the structure is merely subterranean, carved into the hill,” Hyungwon explained. “There is a lower level with fantastic acoustics and the perfect temperature for a darkroom.”

The inside had a clean industrial feel; with polished concrete floors, black iron accents, and raw oak planks covering the walls and ceiling. IM wasn’t sure if they were for structure support or mere décor but they brightened the area perfectly and created warmth. Forming a stark contrast was a rustic fireplace, accompanying a sitting area near the exposed cave wall. On the opposite side was a kitchenette, small yet obviously functional. Toward the back, in the darkest recess of the dwelling was a loft, built from the same fragrant oak adorning everything else. Though there were few details indicating anyone lived in it, there was one that was difficult to miss. Along the wooden walls were photographs; all of various sizes and styles, most of which were portraits.

From what IM could see it was a massive space with only two windows but plenty of light on any given day; the window array over the entrance, and one to the side, built along a smaller cave opening that could not have been easy to set in. On closer inspection, it soon became obvious to IM why light was of vital importance. In the middle of the room there was a long twelve-foot table with enough clutter to let anyone know, it was not meant for dining. Instead, tools of various sizes were sprawled carelessly around several unfinished figure sculptures; some of wood, some of stone.

“Who lives here?” IM asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I do.”

IM stalled, somewhat apprehensive. “You?”

He had not meant to sound quite as shocked but whether Hyungwon noticed or not, he gave no indication. “I often need a quiet place, a place meant only for me. You could say, this is my home away from home.”

“It’s—impressive! Are all these yours then?” he asked, reaching for one of the figures.

Hyungwon nodded, once again revealing emotion he had so heartedly concealed before. “Everything you see here is mine.”

“Everything?”

“I have a lot of time to myself.”

“No kidding.”

“How about some tea?” Hyungwon asked, resuming his usual humor. “We should get the fire started.”

“Yes, please! Let me help.”

“Do you know how to start a fire?” Hyungwon asked with a quirk of his lips that said he already knew the answer.

“Absolutely not,’ he replied shamelessly. “But I’m sure you can teach me.”

They both laughed.

The afternoon was pleasant. As Hyungwon had promised, it was quiet; a much different kind of quiet than at the manor. Sitting on the bay window facing the creek, IM concentrated on the crackle of the fire, the breeze still sweeping through the treetops, and the song of the busy bird outside reverberating against the walls almost purposely.

When IM voiced this, Hyungwon smiled brightly. “It is on purpose. Very much so,” he declared proudly. “I chose this cavern because its shape already resembled an acoustic shell. Honestly, I did not have to improve much of it. I merely devised a way for the sound to travel inward and optimized it.”

“How does it do that?”

Hyungwon turned back to the fireplace which like those in the manor was wide but much taller.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. The chimney tube is stacked with aluminum and copper cylinders that do just the trick. It was a bit of an experiment on my part. I wasn’t sure it would work. But I’m glad it did. This was my first project after all.”

IM was at a loss for words. “Wait, the figures at the pool. Those are yours too?”

“Some.”

“Wow.”

“Impressed?”

“Highly. What exactly are you?!”

Hyungwon’s brow lifted. “Isn’t it obvious by now?”

“Well, let me see. You’re an artist with a knack for botany, demography, history, and by sheer inheritance diplomacy; and you’re not just any kind of artist. You’re a photographer and builder. Forgive me, but I’d say the list of possibilities is pretty broad.”

Hyungwon only laughed.

“You aren’t going to tell me?” he insisted.

“No.”

“Why?!”

“Because it is more fun this way.” Hyungwon shrugged. “When you do figure it out, I’ll offer a reward. How about it?”

“That depends. What kind of reward are we negotiating here?”

“A good one.”

“Unlikely.”

“Is that really what you think? That I have got so little to offer?”

Before IM could question him, Hyungwon closed in, backing him up against the window. The scent of pine and fresh snow overwhelmed him, and IM wasn’t sure what was worse; the proximity or those dark obsidian eyes penetrating into his soul. But before he could push away Hyungwon was already too close, his long hard body effectively pinning IM to the glass.

Hyungwon smiled, tongue darting out to the corner of his mouth. “My pretty bird. I bet I can make you sing.”

“I’m not pretty.”

“You are” Hyungwon confessed, sweeping the back of his fingers over IM’s blushing cheek. “I could just—” He bit his lip, unwilling to continue.

Though he did not say much, Hyungwon spoke bluntly and though IM was sure he felt the same, he wasn’t quite as confident. For one, he had not dated anyone in years. Busied with school and career, he had had little to no social life. And second, he had never been the type to indulge without some amount of commitment involved. One-night stands were not part of his history. Needless to say, it had been a while. A very long while. Hyungwon was everything he wanted and more; smart, attractive, and easy to talk to. But with his lips full of promises and his touch ready to soothe any doubts, Hyungwon obviously had more experience, and it made him nervous to think what the expectations were for a situation such as this.

Perhaps because he felt no obvious resistance, Hyungwon pushed forward. At first, their kiss was innocent, a mere peck on the lips. Then as their kiss grew and their bodies heated, IM felt his world turn. His back was soon against a soft surface, the chaise he knew was by the window; and Hyungwon’s body, nestled between his thighs, pushed down firmly though their mouths were anything but forceful.

Inexplicable sounds escaped IM’s throat, and even when his fingers were hesitant, his tongue was not. Hyungwon hummed, appreciating his enthusiasm by seeking bare skin wherever he could. “So warm. You are so warm,” he crooned against the curve of IM’s shoulder. “Let me?” he pleaded, already tugging on the clasp of IM’s jeans.

IM couldn’t think of a reason to deny him and pushed his hips up slightly, allowing Hyungwon to pull off the garment like it was made of paper. A chill ran up his spine as Hyungwon’s palms traced along the inner length of his thighs, and he was unable to contain audible whimpers when he was suddenly caught with a skilled grip. His whimpers grew louder as friction ignited a fire that quickly turned his self-control into ashes, about ready to erupt much too soon.

When IM tried to warn him, Hyungwon didn’t seem to hear and steadily took him into his mouth instead. A determined tongue around his crown was all it took before IM’s body betrayed him.

“I’m s-sorry. I didn’t—I’m sorry!” he stuttered, uselessly trying to push Hyungwon off him.

Out of breath and trembling, IM’s grip on Hyungwon’s shoulders loosened. It was only when Hyungwon pushed up to kiss him on the mouth he realized, the other had swallowed everything and looked more pleased than upset.

“There is no need to feel ashamed” Hyungwon assured, slowly taking IM’s finger into his mouth. “The fruit tarts were a fantastic idea” he added, almost as if purposely trying to embarrass him.

Despite everything, IM was mortified, even more so because he couldn’t hide it. Noticing, Hyungwon sighed, taking hold of the moment with ease. “If you like, you can touch me too” he suggested. IM hesitated. Not sure where to begin.

To his relief, Hyungwon made it easy by removing his own upper clothing and taking IM’s palm to his torso. Defined muscles, smooth skin, and with the complexion of a pampered prince Hyungwon was suave and perfect. So damn perfect, it had him blushing.

“I believe we are well past being shy, aren’t we?” Hyungwon teased gently.

Mindful that his hand was locked in place, IM tried not to pout. “Maybe by your standards.”

“What would you like me to do then?”

“Why are you asking me like this? This is even more embarrassing.”

Hyungwon’s brow rose. “When was the last time you—” he began softly.

“Shut up. Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?”

Nonchalant, Hyungwon shrugged. “I’m a man of facts not assumptions,” he replied. Casual as the conversation appeared, IM watched as Hyungwon’s mood morphed into something a little more devious. Holding his breath, he waited for the other to speak again.

“What am I?” Hyungwon asked, his tone unchanged.

“What?”

“Have a guess. You are curious as to what I teach, aren’t you? What am I?”

Before IM could utter a word, Hyungwon sunk down to his neck, taking IM’s collar bone between his lips. IM’s body shook, surprised at how something so gentle could incite so vicious a need.

“Politician?”

Hyungwon hummed, simultaneously negating and biting down hard.

“Photo-photographer?!” he cried out.

Even though IM was prepared for the next bite, the area just over the vein of his pulse was sensitive and the abrupt pain brought tears to his eyes.

“I think you may need a little more incentive” Hyungwon said not veiling the slight hint of a threat, a threat IM barely heard over the loud rush of blood pumping against his ears.

He could not understand it. Clearly, IM felt the discomfort. It wasn’t overwhelming but it was just enough to awaken the instinct to make it stop; and yet his body grew hot, wanting more for Hyungwon’s attention than the cold shutter of a lost touch. Caught in the moment, he didn’t notice Hyungwon’s intentions until their bare bodies were already aligned and their hips dangerously in tune. All the while, Hyungwon’s tongue pressed harder, abusing the tender bruise. Again, IM complained, not sure whether to cling to him or push him away.

A hard grip soon pressed him down, allowing Hyungwon to take control of the rhythm between them. “Guess again” he dared. His voice still soft and tender.

IM tried to break himself free. However, he was caught in a whirlwind of sensations he could not escape.

“Guess.”

“Artist?” he managed to get out.

Hyungwon laughed. “I’m beginning to think you are stalling on purpose. Be more specific.”

Shaking his head, IM was in tears; feeling hard, his mind dark and giddy. He could barely breath out a plea as his body refused to break free. Even when both grew more frantic, he knew better than to expect Hyungwon to give in first. “Asshole!” he said in a sudden fit of anger.

Nonetheless, it seemed to only make the other happier. “I have been waiting for that dirty mouth since yesterday,” Hyungwon hummed. IM was about ready to put him in his place when soft plush lips claimed his own.

Honied anise and vanilla. Hyungwon’s taste was not something he could resist, even if he wished to. The spicy sweet allure was already not enough. IM wanted more, his whole being wanted more; his fingers urged over the bends of Hyungwon’s back, claiming a grip that could bruise as the heated friction between his thighs pleaded to ignite. But Hyungwon was like a floating anchor, diving deep at his own pace, mocking him with sentimental kisses.

“I could hold you forever,” Hyungwon promised.

He almost laughed. “You couldn’t possibly,’ IM teased back. Though the friction was dry and went too deep, too soon, Hyungwon’s delicate finger intruded easily enough. Simultaneously, another hand wrapped around the base of his erection. IM let out a guttural cry about ready to scream for bloody murder. Unfortunately, no sound he let out held enough vibrato.

“Surely, it is at the tip of your tongue. Isn’t it?” Hyungwon sang; curving his finger, and deliberately stretching, and searching. “Guess again.”

“No. Enough.”

“What am I?” Hyungwon countered, adding another finger for good measure.

“The bloody fucking devil, you heathen!”

Patience was not his strong suit. IM was sure by now Hyungwon was well aware of the fact. He was not even remotely apologetic when he bucked up and swung his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders to pull him down for a brutal kiss. Now more than ever, he knew Hyungwon’s lips were a trap; a trap that reminded him of sweet temptations long forgotten.

Hyungwon appeared to lose himself too, stalling enough for IM to dictate his own rhythm. However, it didn’t last long. By the time he felt Hyungwon smile against his lips again, it was already to too late. His thighs were held firmly and the other had already pushed forward.


	4. Pictures on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of busking on the streets and playing at a few bars through the holidays, IM managed to earn enough for a train ticket to the city where he was supposed to board his return flight. But it was not until his four-hour train ride stretched to a seven-hour ride and counting, that he realized he had boarded the wrong train. Ten hours later, there he was in some country whose name he couldn’t pronounce, in a city with a name worthy of a postcard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was supposed to be a Christmas in July post but then I realized, this takes places after Christmas. So, it's more of a January Fest in August type of thing. Wait, is that even a thing? Anyway, I need to post this while my nerve lasts. This has been in the vault for way too long. (>_<)

Lying by the fire with Hyungwon’s head on his lap, IM contemplated the clues before it hit him like a bulldozer. “You’re an architect?!”

“Again, with the shock. I’m beginning to think I make a terrible first impression.”

IM laughed. “No, not really. I just made up my mind about you too soon.”

“Do I want to know?”

For the slightest moment, IM swore he could hear the pout in Hyungwon’s words and butterflies danced in his stomach from delight. “Just the usual,” IM teased. “A pampered heir with little ambition, settled into a life of civil boredom.”

Without uttering a sound, Hyungwon bit IM’s thigh. But before any argument could begin, Hyungwon’s phone rang from somewhere near the window. The curse that escaped his pretty mouth was unmistakable.

Focusing on a completely different detail however, IM asked, “You have cell service here?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“How?!”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Signal boosters.”

“And you don’t have them at the manor because—”

“Uncle is against it. He detests the things. A messenger pigeon would get to him faster than a text.” Hyungwon put the call on speaker before answering. “Hello?”

_“SAVE ME! I swear, if he so much as tries to changes things again, so help me or I will kill him!”_

“I am on vacation,” Hyungwon reminded calmly.

The other voice, mimicked him to a T _. “I am in distress.”_

“You will survive.”

_“But HE might not. How will you deal with me if I become a murder?”_

“It’s a called a prison. You would do well to remember that.”

_“It’s a called a conscience. Get one!”_

And just as quickly as the conversation had started, the other line went dead.

“Who was that?” IM asked.

“The thorn by my side. Unfortunately, there is no getting rid of it. Fancy a trip to the campus? I’m afraid the last time I let him handle things on his own, he ended up with broken arm and bruised ego. And believe me, I was the one suffering for it.”

Thoroughly excited, IM agreed.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

The university was a long five story u-shaped structure, resembling much of the architecture throughout the village with rust colored brick, white stone foundations, and worn oak details. It definitely had history. Oddly enough, the main focal point for the area other than its pentagonal towers and roof structures was a sculpture garden made entirely out of glass, located at the center of campus.

“An eternal ice garden,” IM observed.

“You should see it under the moonlight,” Hyungwon said, reaching for his hand. “Come, we can tour a little later.”

IM was much too awestruck by the grandeur to really notice when they entered a private common room until a body rushing to them with tremendous speed, suddenly clung to Hyungwon’s shoulders, whining hysterically. “He is going to drive me insane!”

Not surprisingly, Hyungwon was unbothered. “That would not be much of an alteration would it?”

The man ignored him and kept on. “What did I do to deserve this?!”

“I could think a of a few things.”

“The injustice. Why must I be paired with that street loving parasite of a—who is this?”

Without pushing the man away, Hyungwon turned back to IM. “IM meet Minhyuk. Dean for the department of Fine Arts. Min meet IM, a guest at the manor.”

“A guest?” Minhyuk parroted. “Since when do you—”

“He was caught in the storm,” Hyungwon added quickly.

Minhyuk finally straightened, observing IM with keen interest. “Well, hello there.”

“Hi,” IM replied with a smile.

“IM is a traveler from Korea,” Hyungwon added quickly.

“Korea? My parents are from Korea!” Minhyuk said with sudden glee. “I go there all the time. Where in Korea are you from?”

“Gwangju.”

“Jeollanam?”

“Yep.”

“Me too! I mean, my parents are from there. This is amazing! You can be my buddy!”

“I think my parents live in Seoul now, though.”

“You think?” Minhyuk’s brow lifted.

Hyungwon cleared his throat, purposely claiming attention. “He has not lived there for some time. Actually, IM is in the market for a fellowship.”

“That is fantastic!” Minhyuk clapped. “Just wait until you meet our recruiter.”

Still overwhelmed by the sheer presence the man beheld, IM could think of nothing more to say. Fortunately, another soon came barging into the room as loud as he spoke, commanding all their attention.

“MinMin! There you are. I’ve got the list! Hear me out. I know the new plan is sudden but trust me, we’ve got all the materials already and with a few extra hands, it’s a done deal.”

Minhyuk, who had previously stood as carefree as the wind, flailing his arms and stepping wide from one direction to the next, noticeably cringed as he hid behind Hyungwon with a single step. “Wonnie, save me,” he whispered. “Make him go away.”

“Jooheon, come meet my new friend” Hyungwon said instead.

Unlike Minhyuk, who had wide brown eyes that complimented the ashen softness of his hair and delicate complexion, Jooheon had bright auburn hair, and sharp crescent eyes as dark and deep as an abyss, hard and intimating, yet so obviously overpowered by the gentlest smile that IM couldn’t help but feel warmed.

“Heya! I’m the professor for Contemporary Music,” he said extending his hand.

“IM.”

“I heard. Have you come to help with the parade?” Jooheon asked.

IM turned to Hyungwon, and then back Jooheon who eyed him expectantly. “I’m not sure how I could help.”

“How good are you with a hammer?”

“The last time I picked up a hammer, I broke someone else’s toe.”

“Can you draw or paint?”

“Not unless you count stick figures.”

“Can you engineer?”

“Not at all.”

“He is a chemist,” Hyungwon finally said.

Jooheon withered. “Oh.”

But Hyungwon only smiled. “And a musician,” he added.

“Oh! That’s perfect! What do you play?”

“Guitar.”

“GENTS! We got a band!”

Unamused, Minhyuk scowled. “If he is playing guitar, what will you be handling?” His scorn was evident.

And yet, Jooheon smiled like the world had just been handed to him. “Drums.”

IM was sure the conversation could have kept on; had they not been interrupted by another character who marched into the room and headed straight for the coffee machine. “Hello, boys! What a wonderful day, isn’t it? Nothing like the calm after a storm,” he said giddily.

The man’s silhouette was beyond impressive; thick, broad, and probably much stronger than anyone within a mile radius. But he was also quite beautiful with features as soft as his voice. A collective awe escaped from everyone’s mouth as soon as he was within arm’s reach. Even Hyungwon appeared to be struck by his appearance.

“IM, meet Wonho. He is the recruiter for international prospects,” Minhyuk said before turning back to Wonho. “IM is a prospective student from Korea.”

Wonho’s lips lifted further, welcoming the introduction. “Hey. If you have any questions about the campus and its programs, I’m your man.”

“Thank you. I’m just passing by right now, though.”

IM could only hope he did not sound too dismissive. But all his worries were put to rest when the man’s smile grew gentler. “Where to study is always a big decision. Don’t let it overwhelm you. Have patience and feel free to contact me when you are ready” Wonho said, giving IM a business card.

“Thank you. I will.”

  
“In the meantime, I hope you enjoy our Snow Festival. It’s quite the occasion.”

If a charisma could personify and have a name, it would be his. IM swooned at the sight of Wonho’s smile and he soon found, he wasn’t the only one. Though one in particular did appear unaffected.

“He will be taking part in it,” Jooheon declared with considerable pride.

Wonho nodded, seemingly impressed. “Is that right? Well then, I look forward to seeing you work.”

IM didn’t have the heart to refute anybody. He wasn’t sure he be along long enough to see another day in Cautroma, let alone the Snow Festival. But it wasn’t the right time to contemplate it out loud. Hyungwon stood only two feet away, eyes smiling, and looking so much at ease in the company of these people, it surprised him greatly; tugged at his heart really. Only then did he realize how guarded Hyungwon had been before. Even when they were wrapped up on each other’s arms, under the warmth of the fire.

Part of him sympathized. IM understood more than anybody what loneliness could to do a person. But more than anything, he knew what it looked like, and even in his first hours at the manor he wondered what made a person hold on to such loneliness so willingly, so willfully, as Hyungwon did.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

He was able to return to the inn that night, only to discover he had arrived along with twelve other guests. After apologizing profusely, Ms. Kelly, the inn keeper offered her attic room. It had a bed and its own bathroom but unfortunately, temperature control was a problem which is why it was not normally open to guests. IM accepted it. Ready to earn his keep.

The rest of the week passed quickly, much busier than he had anticipated. When the Ms. Kelly had said bustle, she meant it. The Snow Festival began on the sixth of January and ran through the rest of the month; every afternoon was filled with festivals at various locations around town, and a parade with a different theme every Sunday. His first few days were busied with minding tasks for guests; shopping for fresh groceries in the morning, setting up for breakfast, answering room service calls, and then setting up for lunch. How she normally managed all this on her own was beyond him. Fortunately, guests were encouraged to go out for dinner, allowing him time to spend at the university for a brief rehearsal with Jooheon, Minhyuk and Wonho before they claimed their slot at the square. Hyungwon was always there in the audience, ready to praise and escort him back to the inn.

They rarely made it back before midnight.

“You really are quite the performer,” Hyungwon complimented.

“Thanks. It’s been a hobby since I was young. Music is easy for people to relate to. Even when I couldn’t speak the language, music helped me make friends.”

“Good logic indeed. It certainly applies here, doesn’t it?”

Past ten, most of the carnival stands were much quieter as families returned back to their cozy retreats. Walking through the dim lit paths glistening with fresh snow, IM observed not so much the few still lingering, but the coupled few who sought warmth in each other.

Noticing him stalling, Hyungwon reached for his hand. “What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking. It’s so unreal here; like walking through a storybook.”

“Don’t be fooled. You came during holiday season. Most of the year is no different than anywhere else. We usually take things a little slower around here.”

“I remember having a similar feeling when I lived in Oahu. But the tropical climate nearly killed me. Humidity is the devil.”

Hyungwon laughed, moving to order two cups of mulled wine at a nearby stand. “You have lived in many places?”

He nodded. “A different place almost every other year from the time I was born until college. Undergrad in San Francisco was nice. But when I was offered a scholarship in Spain afterward, I found myself picking up and leaving just like before. I suppose, it’s in the genes. Even before I was born both my parents had careers that kept them from settling down in any one place.”

Quiet as the night, they walked without saying much until they were leaving the main square and IM couldn’t help but wonder aloud. “I know this may be a bit too personal, but may I ask about your parents? Where are they?”

“There is not much I can say,” Hyungwon admitted after a pause. “They passed when I was too young. From what I know, my mother and uncle often lived separate lives so he doesn’t speak of her much either. I think he regrets not getting to know her more. Having been the heir to the title and all the responsibilities encompassing, my mother spent most of her time in Cautroma, traveling only for diplomatic purpose. That is how she met my father; on assignment in Singapore. What I know about them is from their letters to each other the year they met, and father’s personal diaries dating back five years before that.”

“He was a writer?”

“A reporter,” Hyungwon said with a smile. “One of the best. He was assigned to interview my mother and keep account of her visit. But somehow, she convinced him to be her unofficial tour guide. Uncle told me he did not know she had been to Singapore countless times before on private visits. She just wanted him to follow her around. Their first year was all long distance. They wrote to each other several times a month, sending a handwritten letter and a photograph they had personally taken. He came to Cautroma the following year, and they married on their third anniversary.”

“They were romantics.”

“Yes, it appears so.”

“They sound like the complete opposite of my parents. Mine met on a blind date set up by my grandmother, and decided to marry only a few months after. Due to their careers, they waited over five years to have me. I’m pretty sure I was a conceived in a petri dish,” he admitted with a laugh. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m sure they love each other in their own way. But romantic is not how anyone who knows them would to describe them.”

“Are you only an only child then?” Hyungwon asked before leading them into a building IM could barely make out.

“Yes. And you?”

“I have an older sister.”

“You do?” IM said in shock. “I don’t remember find anything about you having a sister. And there’s no pictures of her anywhere at the manor.”

“You searched about me?”

Though he asked, Hyungwon didn’t appear too surprised.

“I did. Of course, I did. But you’re practically a ghost. Is that intentional?”

“Of course. Given my uncle’s profession.”

Understanding, IM nodded. “So, your sister, do you see her often?”

“No. She is from father’s first partner. We text often and she stops by when business brings her near. Our relationship though distant, is amicable.”

After having been on a standstill for a few minutes, IM looked around. However, the room was too dark for him to make out anything. “Where are we?” he asked, picking the slight scent of citrus and coffee.

Hyungwon let go of his hand and disappeared into the darkness before the room was alight, illuminating a gallery. Detailed pencil illustrations of various buildings, and black and white portraits of various sizes adorned the white walls, similar to those he had seen in Hyungwon’s cavern home. “These are yours?” he asked softly.

Unable to admit it aloud, Hyungwon nodded only once and turned away.

“They are incredible! No one develops pictures like this anymore. And the detail in these drawings. How long did it take you to put this together?”

“I don’t know. A few years, I suppose.” Hyungwon turned to particularly large drawing of the manor. There was no color but all the blooms and minimal use of shadows indicated it was a bright, and probably a sunny day in Spring. “Some of these were done a long a time ago. Others as early as last month.”

“Who are all these people?”

“Town folk. Travelers. Friends.”

IM reached for him, forcing Hyungwon to face him. “All this is the work of a very talented artist, Hyungwon. You are amazingly gifted.”

Hyungwon smiled as delicately as IM felt him in his arms. “Thank you.”

As silence fell softly, IM’s eyes focused on a portrait of a child taking an ice cream from a man behind an old-fashioned cart. Her fingers were excited, and her mouth lifted into a wide smile. But as he observed closer, IM could see the hint of a tear down her cheek, and the crinkled frown of her brow not yet smoothed by incoming joy. The remnants of sadness soon to disappear were still there. One emotion behind another. Looking to other portraits as they paced along the walls, he realized this was a theme. 

“Hyungwon—” he began.

However, his words came a to a quick halt when lips as sweet as wine swiftly claimed his. Hyungwon’s fingers pressed hard just over his hip and around the curve over his collar, pulling him close. It did not take very long for his own body to respond, or his mind to grow hazy. Hyungwon was like lightening against his heart. Everything about him was striking; from his beautifully dark gaze, simultaneously sharp and alluringly soft; and the smooth baritone of his voice, strumming through every pulsing vein in his body. Nothing about Hyungwon left his intentions to the imagination. But everything about him drove IM wild. Now more than ever, he could admit it.

Their kiss lasted only as long as their need for air. IM clung to him, resisting when Hyungwon pushed away. “I should take you back to the inn. It is quite late. Ms. Kelly will worry,” Hyungwon crooned into his ear.

IM huffed a complain.

“It was you who insisted in staying there rather than at the manor,” Hyungwon teased.

“I know. I know. It’s all my fault,” he said checking the time. “What the—two in the morning?! Let’s go! I’m cooking breakfast in a few hours!”

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Nothing that morning appeared out of the ordinary. Not when he walked into the kitchen, not when he served the quests, and not when he strolled through town early that afternoon on his way to the university. Nothing was amiss until he walked into the staff room and Minhyuk looked at him like he had set fire to the village; and Hyungwon behind him, looking dire and disgusted at his mere presence did a foreboding familiar feeling come over him. 

He took a step a back, unable to contain his gut instinct to run for a split second. But on the other side, stood Hyungwon and his need to stay took over.

“Who are you?!” Minhyuk demanded, slamming a newspaper against IM’s chest. “What gives you the right to come into our lives like this?!”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and general spazzing, follow me on Twitter [Ztarplay_Zpazz](https://twitter.com/Ztarplay_Spazz)
> 
> DO NOT REPOST. For translation requests, please message me.


End file.
